The Monthly Mej
THIS COMMISSION IS CLOSED The Montlhy Mej Janurary (Missed) Feburary (Missed) March ' Zainflix is finally here as well as the opening of 20 more of Zainu's cinemas. Meej is very exited about this, as they can finally watch anime without breaking the law. Also, Ms Demonovic tries to start a new cult, but failing miserably, as she only gains 4 members, and the police tracked her down within one day of the cult's creation. this is Ms Demonovic's 18th cult, and she still hasnt given up. Earlobe critters have become increasingly popular pets in the last month, especially on Jeem, where McJem has giveaways of free earlobe critters to the general public. Earlobes are also becoming increasingly more expensive on the Underlord trade. Troje is the new exiting game that mejlings are becoming addicted to. The game has many aspects such as dragons, landscaping, exploring, battling, battling eachother, riding strange creatures and jumping 11 times. Schoolchildren commonly have arguments about which of these activities are better, sometimes developing into all out brawls. '''April ' It's holiday time! Meej leaves their computers, consoles and phones, to go on vacation and see the world! 30 lucky winners even got to travel with Pej, Maj and Loj. the public was asked "in 25 words or less, tell us why Pej, Maj or Loj is your favorite overlord, and why", Pej's fellow travelers were Pejjo, Peej, Pej Jr, MegaPej, PejPej, Jep, I am Pej, #Pej, Underlord Pej, and Papa louij. Together, they travelled between the urban cities of Meej. The mejlings who travelled with Maj were Maj, Maj, Maj, Maj, Maj, Jemai, Maj, Maj, Maj and Maj. They saw everything That Siberaj had to offer, eventually getting bored and playing games in a small cramped house with no internet. Toj has not revealed his 10 followers, but what we do know is that they are travelling around the remote mountainous island of Nedvin Zinfej (NZ) partaking in thrilling activities such as Mountain biking, snowboarding, skiing, skydiving and wrestling. Tij has released 'The big book of Memes V.1'. it currently only includes 1 joke. What is the best kind of brain. A ''mem''brane. There have been no sales so far, because the blurb gives it away. Zainflix is now starring lots of new celebrities on a late night talk show. '''May A mysterious Vigilante named Starman has been popping up all over Meej helping the Citizens of Meej, defeating criminals, defending against Mek Mek terrorists, and all in all saving Meej's citizens! There has been an outbreak of what some call pets and what some call pests, yes thats it feces turtles have been overuning the cties, towns, ports and mines of Meej and they have been causing thousands of dollars of damage and Meej citizens arent abke to return to daily life or even go to their job because of the frequent power outages. The government says they are employing specialist pest removal crews who are slowly but surely remozing the turtles from Meej's mainland. The long awaited release of the brand new Captain Meej movie: Captain Meej: the battle of the planets. in the movie Yej is captured by the evil Mek Mek and the Mek Mek trun him into a super soldier called the Cold Fighter, that they can command at will. The two planets Meej and Jeem fight the Mek Mek to recapture Yej and destroy there empire, making new friends and foes along the way: SPOILERS: spydoli will return! Old naj joe has come outside his house for the 21st time and people are swarming his neighbourhood to get autographs or even just see him. If you live under a rock and dont know who Old Naj Joe is he is the oldest person on Meej apart from the Overlords at 269 yrs old, some think he has to die soon and is slowly withering because of his age, the question is how long will he live? -Thank you StarmanW for protecting this wiki when it is in danger, and replacing our pages when they have been deleted, you are a true Hero! June July August September October Novermber December